


奥蒙德旧事

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Joey/Frank Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	奥蒙德旧事

入秋时节的奥德蒙是最舒服的地方，既不会像冬天那样有足以刮伤人脸的寒风，也不必忍耐夏季的酷暑。弗兰克就是在这个时候出现的，我当时在便利店的货物架前徘徊，思索拿什么饮料，发现他偷偷地把一瓶酒塞进了自己宽松的衣服里。

他在偷窃。他没有急着走，而是又拿了两瓶汽水，并且走到我面前将汽水塞到了我手里。“不知道喝什么？我请你。”他说道。就这样，我们在便利店门口聊了聊天，然后就认识了。

朱莉是我的朋友，我没想到弗兰克竟然也认识她。朱莉有一次约我出去玩，说给我和苏西介绍一个新朋友。在游戏厅的门口我看到了把手伸进口袋的弗兰克，我注意到他那条造型独特的皮带，因为皮带实在是太酷了。他的行为举止就和他的皮带造型一样独特，和保守淳朴的奥德蒙不一样，他的到来就像是给宁静的雪原带来了一股迅猛的山风。而我，朱莉还有苏西正是借着这股山风冲上天去的飞鸟。

他给我们带来了很多新玩意，一些我们未想过也不曾想过的新事物。我从未觉得奥德蒙有这么好玩，当然在当地小孩眼里它还是很无聊，一个只有在冬天塞满了来自世界各地游客的滑雪场，除此之外什么好玩的东西也没有，没有年轻人会想留在这里。我猜对于辗转过数个地方的弗兰克来说更是如此，但是他的到来极大程度改变了我的生活。

可以说他是我们的头儿，尽管我们平时没有这么明显的区分，但要是他有什么安排我们肯定会听他的。但他很喜欢靠着墙思索，然后抬头望向我问道：“乔，你觉得怎么样？”我感受到了前所未有的尊重，奥德蒙太小了，来来回回都是那些居民，在他们眼里我永远只是个小孩，在同龄人眼里我也因为不爱说话不被人搭理，但在弗兰克这里这种情况消失了。当然我基本不会给出什么建议，因为他的点子向来很好，我就摆出一副“嗯，我想了一下没什么问题”的样子来回应他，然后看着他露出了自信甚至带点自傲的笑容。

后面他被学校开除了，我找到了工作，在一家商店里。他会在我下班时间过来等我，他的脖子多了一道纹身，一个超显眼的骷髅头。他见我的时候还特地穿了一件低领衫，奥德蒙没人这么穿，除了他。弗兰克摆明了他就是想给我展示他的新纹身。“乔，你觉得怎么样？”我说我很喜欢，真的很不错。其实纹身没有那么好，只是在他脖子上显得特别合适他罢了。

后来我工作也丢了，被老板解雇的。弗兰克也一样，苏西和朱莉因为学业忙得不可开交，我们四个人的状态似乎都很糟糕。弗兰克半夜从窗户翻进了我房间，手里还拿了几瓶啤酒。

夜间我们喝得醉醺醺，像是想用啤酒把最近遭受的不快通通冲掉。最后我们实在喝得太醉，我不知道我爸妈有没有睡着，总之我们在房间扭作一团，在地上滚来滚去。互相把拳头塞到对方的肉里。我们当然没有带护具，就像电影《搏击俱乐部》那样。据说这个电影有更深层的意思，我不太明白，我只是像电影拍的那样——互殴只是为了发泄情绪。

后来我们都躺在了地板上，弗兰克少见地讲了很多话。他辱骂了自己糟糕的寄宿家长，并不快乐的校园生活和讨厌的寄宿机构管理人员。我在醉意中似乎看见了由这些阴影衍生而出的巨大野心。他还说自己制定了一个计划，他要搞一辆车，然后我们四个人都离开这个鬼地方。

“乔，你觉得怎么样？”弗兰克发红的脸转向我，酒气全扑到了我的脸上。

也许刚刚这只是他的醉话，因为他说完没多久就睡着了，在地板上，带着发青的眼眶和干掉的鼻血。但老实说我的确在考虑这件事情。我对此感到兴奋但又有些不安。我没有弗兰克的勇气，这就是我为什么羡慕他的原因，但是我还是会选择支持他，无论是不是真的。我相信他能做到，他是我们的头儿，他可以。

于是我对着他说了声好。当然我事后什么也没说，第二天早上他宿醉后醒来在我家躺了半天后翻墙原路返回了，带走了所有的空酒瓶，他在处理这些东西上很有一套方法。


End file.
